


PATHS

by HippoHope



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And Peli is back, Baby Yoda is super cute, Din/The Marshal is actually one-sided, I love Peli, M/M, Paz isn't even here I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: The Marshal has a question to ask the mandalorian after he returns the armor, only to learn that the mandalorian isn't very single.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	PATHS

“I hope our paths cross again” Cobb Vanth offers his hand,

“As do I” The mandalorian shakes his hand and they hold on a little too long, 

“I….really mean it, I really hope our paths cross again” The Marshal reluctantly speaks, 

The Mandalorian blinks underneath his helmet,

Is he saying what he thinks he is saying?

“Do you...are you…. I mean…. You’re with someone? Except from the little one” Cobb motions to the little green child who’s still fascinated with a big piece of dragon tenderloin, 

Now Din gasps underneath his helmet. Oh…

Hmm...how is he going to begin? 

The man is courageous, faithful, and quite charming if Din got to say. But...there’s a little problem there. 

“Let go of my hand and I’ll show you” Din finally speaks up,

“Oh, I didn’t mean to hold it for too long, I mean I did…..well….” He pretends to be surprised and reluctantly lets go of his gloved hand, how adorable, Din can’t help chuckling softly

But then, he removes the glove on his left hand.

Something shiny on his ring finger hits his eyes immediately, it’s a ring. Cobb Vanth got the message immediately, this man has already tied a knot, with someone else.

“Oh I see, I see. No need to explain anything” 

He raises his both hands up like he’s surrendering to the fact that this man is already taken, but he understands. Look how fine and badass he is, he’s sure as hell no one would let him be single if they got a chance to win over him. 

“I’m sorry but I really appreciate it” Din says almost a bit shy, not so often he gets to show off his ring, 

“So… who’s the lucky one?” He asks, still feels a crack of his heart ache a little bit, just a little.

“A mandalorian” Din examines the ring on his hand, a beskar ring with shade of light blue.

“Hmm...why am I not surprised” Cobb is a bit bitter, they won’t date people other than their own kind? Really? 

“So….I guess you’re going back to your spouse now” The Marshal shrugs, he can’t be hurting more than this anymore, really, 

“Not really. We’re separated now, forced by the circumstances. He’s with our people searching for the safest place while I am with our son. To look for other mandalorians I can find is the key to find my people and reunite with him” Din sighs, he tries not to sound sad because he has hope to see his beloved again, 

Always fought with one another but also together, until they tied the knot a few years ago. Then the chaos happened at the covert when the Imperials found them. 

They separated with tears underneath their helmets as they pressed their forehelmets together, promising to find each other at the safest place. It was a few weeks ago and Din’s heart never stops missing him. 

“Sorry to hear that and I wish you good luck then” The Marshal notices the way the mandalorian is looking at the ring on his hand for a moment, he guesses something bad might happen to separate them, 

“Thank you, I appreciate it” Din finally puts the glove back on, 

“How is he like?” Cobb is a bit curious, well he’s a friendly guy and now he’s free enough for a chit chat, no sand dragon to be worried about now.

“He’s an honorable man, a bit outrageous to be honest” Din chuckles beneath his helmet, the more he talks about him, the more he misses him. 

“So you guys are all alike, outrageous” Cobb comments, 

“What can I say. You know when I was in that dragon belly, I thought to myself that if I couldn’t make it out alive I might have to press the detonator to kill it and die with it but…. The face of my husband flashed on my mind, I can imagine how furious he would be if he knew I was swallowed by a dragon and died with it. He will definitely come after me in my next life, so I fought my way out and you know the rest” 

This might be the first time the mandalorian talks a lot about himself with The Marshal.

“That would be horrible, I agree” Cobb nods, 

“And we have a child to raise now” Din looks at his little son who’s poking the fine meat with his finger, he still envisions them raising a family together, finally a foundling comes to their care, he can’t fail them now. 

“I see. So when you said the child has seen worse, you mean violence or obscene” 

Din looks at him with the most judgemental look a helmet can make.

“I can’t believe you, so long” Din gets on his speeder, 

“So long, say hi to him for me, will you?” The Marshal is still cheerful about it even without the armor but he doesn’t need it anymore,

“No” Din shakes his head but he smiles a little before taking off the area.

A set of beskar armor is retrieved and his hope to find his husband got a bit brighter. 

Many banthas were sacrificed today and Din is sad because he gave his husband a pet name of that a long time ago since they were still fighting hard with each other but they were flirting harder later. 

His heart is always with him and he never forgets their vows. 

I can’t wait for the day to see you again, Paz.

The End.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

/

/

/

Bonus,

Peli is taking care of the ship and looks like she got her once-over and she’s looking great! The mechanic is super proud of herself.

Until a large figure walks into her hangar. 

“May I help you?” She asks, 

Now isn’t that another mandalorian? With blue armor really? 

/

/

/

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself writing this short one after seeing Episode 9 and it is super great!  
> Din is so hot his beskar might not be able to contain his hotness seriously LOL  
> Hope you all like it and Baby Yoda is super cute!


End file.
